


Olympics

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillar Pair at the 2012 Olympics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever Pillar Pair fic I wrote. It's not all that fantastic...

Less than a month after being knocked out of Wimbledon in the Quarterfinals by Andy Murray, Ryoma was back on Court No.1. This time though he wasn't playing for a Grand Slam, but for an Olympic Bronze Medal.

He'd almost turned down the opportunity to play at the London Olympics, but Tezuka had insisted that he go. Tezuka had accepted his invitation straight away, but convincing his boyfriend had taken a lot of persistence. They weren't the only Seigaku players to be invited to join the Japanese Olympic Team; Eiji and Oishi had won the gold medal in the men's doubles the previous day. They had both cried on the podium, something Ryoma was pretty sure Fuji would have recorded to play back to them at the most embarrassing times.

Ryoma hadn't wanted to go to the Opening Ceremony, but, again, Tezuka had insisted.

"It'll be something to tell your grandchildren," he said, holding out the uniform to Ryoma.

"The only way we're having grandchildren is if we find a way to make you pregnant," Ryoma muttered, but took the uniform anyway.

Ryoma had spent much of the opening ceremony with Eiji clinging to him, something the other man had yet to grow out of. He still called Ryoma 'Ochibi', despite Ryoma being a good few centimetres taller than him.

Thankfully their first matches were two days after the opening ceremony. Ryoma slept in till midday the day after the ceremony before Tezuka set Eiji on him to wake him up so that they could all go sight seeing.

Neither Ryoma nor Tezuka had much difficulty with their first few matches and quickly rose up the ranks. However, all good things must come to an end and both went out in the semi-finals. Ryoma lost against Andy Murray (again) after a long drawn out match and Tezuka went out against Roger Federer.

And now they were facing each other across the net on a hot and slightly humid Sunday lunchtime.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Ryoma could almost hear what the commentators were saying. How they both went to the same middle school and won The Nationals together. That the men's doubles pair that won gold had also in that team and how Tezuka was the captain and Ryoma had been the youngest.

One thing they wouldn't bring up would be the fact that Ryoma and Tezuka were in a relationship. Of course, that was because the press didn't know about it. It wasn't really a secret, but was more down to the fact that both of them were very private people and not ones for public displays of affection.

Ryoma took the first set, 6-4 and Tezuka took the second, also 4-6. Playing Tezuka wasn't like playing against any other player. They both knew each others games inside and out so they both at to play at the top of their game all the time, pulling out all their best moves and hoping for some good luck.

It all came down to the final set.

They traded points and games, neither of them wanting to give an inch. The crowd around them seemed to melt away until it was just himself and Tezuka and the court. It didn't matter that they were at Wimbledon playing for a medal, to Ryoma they could have been on the courts behind their apartment playing to see who was doing the washing up that night.

The match went to a tie brake, which went with serves until Ryoma managed to get an ace followed by a return ace and won the match. The crowd roared, but all Ryoma was focused on was Tezuka. They both approached the net, Tezuka reaching out his hand. Ryoma wasn't sure what came over him, maybe it was the joy of winning an Olympic Medal (which he hadn't really wanted in the first place) or he'd actually forgotten that they weren't on the courts behind their apartment, but he grabbed a handful of Tezuka's shirt and pulled him close, pressing their lips together.

Tezuka had obviously forgotten where they were as well as, instead of politely pushing Ryoma off, he melted into the kiss.

"Congratulations," Tezuka said when they moved apart a few moments later and ignoring the wolf-whistles from the crowd, "It was a good match." Not one to break with tradition, he held out his hand.

Ryoma nodded in agreement and shook Tezuka's hand, "probably a bit too late for the handshake, Buchou."

He was pleased to say that he didn't cry on the podium and he could tell his potential grandchildren that he lost to the Gold Medal winner. In four years time he would be on the top spot of the podium, he told himself.

* * *

When they arrived back home at their apartment, Ryoma picked up Karupin and slid the medal over the cat's head. Tezuka just sighed when he saw the cat running around the house wearing the medal and went to catching him and save it.

They ended up getting up in the early hours of the morning to watch the closing ceremony with the volume turned down so as not to disturb their neighbours. They were curled up on the sofa together under a blanket with Ryoma dozing through most of it.

"I'm going to get Gold next time," Ryoma said as the Olympic flag was handed over to the Mayor of Rio de Janeiro. Tezuka looked down at him and saw his eyes fixed to the screen, his face set with determination. "You'd better be there as well and you'd better get Silver."

"Who says I won't win the Gold Medal," Tezuka replied, gently stroking Ryoma's hair.

"Just as long as I can play you in the final that's fine," Ryoma said before drifting off back to sleep.

Tezuka wasn't sure why he'd got up in the first place if he'd planned to just sleep though the ceremony. He sat back and watch the Brazilian segment, one hand stroking Ryoma's hair and the other stroking Karupin who had curled up in his lap.

He fell asleep ten minutes later.


End file.
